


Wings, Disco, and Bolognese

by Spunkybob5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel cooks for Dean and Sam. It's adorable.</p>
<p>Set after 11.04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings, Disco, and Bolognese

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Holly, who is apparently a random word generator.

Castiel needed to feel useful.

Netflix had been a good cocoon, but he knew he needed to do something – get up, get out, stretch his legs. Maybe even his wings.

They were still pretty mangled, but Castiel held out hope they were healing. He needed to believe. He needed to think he might one day fly again.

Cas walked to the entry way and stared at the door, his coat draped loosely over his arm. His tongue slid slowly over his chapped lips. He took a tentative step forwards. Then another. He made it the base of the stairs before he stopped. _I can’t go outside. There are wards in place against angels. I won’t be able to get back in._

Pushing down the relief that swept through him, Cas returned to his room, carefully hanging his coat in the closet. He wandered back to the bed, scrolling through the ‘watch it again’ list on the Netflix queue. He paused at Good Eats. He hadn’t watched that; it must have been one of the Winchesters. He vaguely remembered Dean explaining the awesomeness that is Alton Brown.

Since regaining his Grace, Cas hadn’t done much eating. Molecules are not particularly tasty. But he could cook for the Winchesters. Cas clicked on the show, flipping through the descriptions until he found a recipe he was pretty sure he could make.

Scooping up the laptop, Castiel headed down the hall to the kitchen. Dean had made sure pantry and fridge were well-stocked while they were gone, and Sam had insisted there be plenty of healthy foods. Cas had pointed out repeatedly that he didn’t really need to eat, and therefore stocking food for him is unnecessary. After several times through the same conversation and an informative Cosmopolitan article, Castiel finally decided this wasn’t actually about food, but a way for the brothers to show affection. He had stopped protesting then. He figured having a meal ready for the Winchesters when they returned home would be a good way to mirror the affection they’d shown him.

Cas clicked play on the laptop, studiously following Alton’s instructions. He had to pause and start the episode several times as he collected ingredients. (How different are basil and fennel really? Parmesan and cheddar are basically the same, right?) He cooked and chopped and sautéed, surprised at how complex the process was. Bolognese took a great deal longer to make in real life than it did in a 23 minute television episode.

After three hours, Castiel stood back, triumphant. He had just put his first ever home cooked meal in the oven. He carefully set the timer for an hour. He then surveyed the kitchen.

It was a mess.

And so was he.

There was sauce everywhere. The dried oregano had somehow exploded, mixing with garlic powder and olive oil on basically every surface. Cas could feel something stuck to his cheek, which a sweep of his thumb revealed to be tomato paste. He absently sucked the fruit off his thumb – ugh, molecules – as he considered a strategy.

He needed back up.

Cas strode back to the laptop. Sam had set him up with a Pandora account, wanting to give Cas some musical options beyond classic rock. He clicked it open, calling up his new favorite station.

“Well, you can tell by the way I walk…”

Castiel began putting away the unused ingredients, chiming in passionately that he, too, was staying alive.

Delicious smells wafted through the kitchen as Castiel scrubbed the last of the pans he’d dirtied. He was so invested in agreeing with the vocalist that that is, indeed, the way he likes it he didn’t hear the brothers come in.

“Cas?” Dean asked. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed loosely over his chest, a soft smile playing over his features. Sam stood next to him, not bothering to stifle his grin.

“Hello, Dean. Sam.” Castiel looked them over, frowning. “You look terrible.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam answered cheerfully. “What’s that smell?”

“Lasagna.” Cas hesitated. “I thought you might be hungry…”

“Man, you are amazing! I want a shower, though. How much time do I have?” Sam replied.

Cas frowned at the stove. “The timer will sound in nine minutes, but Alton Brown recommends the dish cool for at least 30 minutes before consuming.”

“Awesome. See you in 39 minutes, then!” Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder and headed towards the bathroom.

Dean hadn’t moved since he first spoke Cas’s name. The same smile still softened his features as he watched Castiel. Cas watched him back, unsure if he should say anything.

After a few minutes, Cas couldn’t stand it anymore. “Is lasagna acceptable, Dean?”

Dean’s smile broadened. “Well, it’s not burgers, but it’s a pretty good choice. I gotta ask, though,” Dean’s eyes flicked to the laptop. “Disco?

Cas shifted uncomfortably. “I find the melodies pleasing. They are…uplifting.”

Dean pushed off the door and walked towards Cas, folding him into a bear hug. Cas blinked, then slowly brought his arms up to return the embrace.

“Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean pulled back, his hands resting on Castiel’s shoulders. “I’m just…really glad to be home.” He stepped back, breaking contact. Cas felt his skin tingle where Dean had pressed against him. “Well. I’m gonna get a shower, too. I only have 33 minutes.”

Dean was almost out of sight down the hall before he paused and turned back to Castiel. “Hey. Listen. If you swear – swear – not to tell Sammy, I can totally teach you some disco dance moves.”

Cas tilted his head. “You…dance?”

“Damn right I do. You should see me shake my groove thing.”

Cas blinked.

“Never mind,” Dean said quickly. “But yeah, I can dance. I’ll show you.”

“I would like that, Dean.”

Dean shot Castiel one last warm smile before disappearing in the direction of the showers.

Cas stood, staring after him until the oven timer called for his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs mentioned are the "Staying Alive" by the Bee Gees and "That's the Way I Like It" by KC and the Sunshine Band.


End file.
